


Red Salvia; Carolina Rose.

by Little_Stargazer



Series: Bouquets [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: Forming a friendship with a monster wasn't a safe thing. She knew that now, but now it's too late.-The "Bouquets" Series is a series of Kagome-centric oneshots with various characters, male and female. Features flowers and their unique meanings.





	Red Salvia; Carolina Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.  
> Jason the Toymaker is property of Kristantyl.
> 
>    
> I will consider any requests if you have any.
> 
> Red Salvia- Forever mine;  
> Carolina Rose- Love is dangerous.

The broken window left jagged pieces of glass scattered over the floor of her once organized bedroom. The pounding of rain slamming against the inside of her window seal and the wooden flooring under the window became maddening the longer she sat there listening to it. A sting of aching pain clawed at the left side of her head, and she moved her hand up to press against her wet hair. Her knees ached. Blood continued to stain the carpet she sat on as even more glass continued to dig into her legs.

She reeled her hand back and saw the dark liquid staining her usually pale flesh. The metallic scent was easy to place, even with the overbearing scent of the rain above her. She blinked the black spots from her eyes as she pushed her body up from the floor, her eyes falling to rest on the pants and boots of the intruder standing above her. 

She didn’t know him, not anymore at least.

Kagome forced herself back onto her feet, gluing her hand to the window seal to keep her balance steady. Her vision was blurred slightly due to the presence of tears in her eyes. She had to force herself to look him in the eye. The anger he looked to her with held enough heat that it burned her skin. She stepped back, pressing her backside against her wall in an attempt to put more space between them. 

“You need to leave- now!” she ordered him, narrowing dark blue eyes in her own anger. “I don’t want to be your friend anymore, Jason!”

“You bitch! You lying, ungrateful, little bitch!”

Those words had only served to anger him even more, but, deep down, she had been expecting such a reaction. She glanced away from him and out the broken window. All the way down on the concrete below was the Shikon no Tama, laying where it had landed upon its forceful smash through the window. He had torn the chunk that had been pieced together from its string around her neck in a fit of rage. He threw it, cursing it and its entire existence as something that had taken his friend from him. He wanted it gone from her, gone so she would never have to return to that side of the well ever again. His ugly selfishness was boiling up under the surface. It was turning the once lovely friend into who he truly was underneath all that- a monster.

She needed to recover the jewel before something awful happened, but the only safe way from the room was blocked by the furious toymaker. She didn't want to risk the dangers of trying to get around him. That left that way off the table. The only other way down was right next to her and two stories down to a concrete landing.

“I’ve always been such a good friend to you! Ever since you were a little girl when no one would ever play with you. When they would mock you. When they would make you cry! I gave you toys, I gave you a friend, I made it my mission to bring you nothing but pure happiness!” His voice steadily got louder with each passing second until he was screaming at her over the booming thunder in the distance. “Yet, here you are so willing to throw everything I’ve ever given you away for people using you! You stupid little girl!”

“You don’t understand!” Kagome shot back. “I’m not leaving you because I want to, but I need to, Jason! I have to fix what happened because it's my fault.” She was thankful for the empty house that instant. Her family had gone to visit family a few days before she had gotten back, and they had given Buyo to a friend to watch. If any of them had been here, she didn't think they'd be able to escape his rage.

“No, you don’t. You can stay with me- with me, forever. You don’t have to leave my side ever,” he said, stepping closer and closer to her. “I’ll give you the world you deserve, my perfect doll.”

“I can’t,” she said then. Her heart began to beat faster as she began to panic. His approaching form terrified her. She was already cornered in her spot, she didn't need that space to get smaller.

“So, you’ll let them take you from me, will you?” he asked, suddenly going calm despite his ever-unbalanced expression. “I never placed you for someone so idiotic, but I guess I was wrong. Looks like you are broken, and I will have to fix you.”

“What-?”

Those words died on her tongue as a clawed finger pressed into the center of her chest. He broke the skin, and Kagome gave a hiss of pain as he dragged his finger down, leaving a bloody streak in its wake. She fought to keep from looking down at his rotten arms. She tested her dwindling bravery as she met his glowing green eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she fought to keep from crying as he sealed off any and every escape she could possibly take.

She had no idea what he was searching her expression for, but when he finally closed his eyes, she knew he had found it. 

"I knew they took  _something_ from you over there," he muttered, leaning closer so his sharpened teeth were next to her ear.

She wanted to call his words a lie, but she knew that wasn't the case. Something of her's had been taken over there. Part of her soul had been removed from her and placed in the clay body made for Kikyo. Her thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain tore through her arms. She blinked a few times to clear her mind, and she finally let her eyes land on the rotten arms of the toymaker. His nails were digging into her arms. His fingers burrowed into her as his grip continued to tighten.

“They broke you, my dear Kagome. I have no choice but to _fix you_.”

 


End file.
